Talk:Season 3/@comment-768846-20160530034203/@comment-768846-20160530160152
Ceasar1 The problem is truthfully I believe it will last, but Riley is her mother's daughter like Topanaga she scared that's she's not good enough her insercured is the thing that will kill the relationship, but I believe like Cory Lucas will be that tethered when no one else believe in them together he will. He stated how they shouldn't let people tell them how they should be or who to be. Riley is selfless and insercure which is a good and bad thing, Riley can believe in others, but she doesn't believe in herself and she never did maybe in High School she can change that because she needs to believe in herself and goes for what she wants without thinking about Maya until she can let go of Maya she can never have a descent relationship with Lucas or anyone new. Oh the chemistry is their between Riley and Lucas, but its hidden behind everyone else when it comes Lucas and Maya and Riley and Farkle and Farkle and Maya, but this is all basic stuff studying these characters you can really see where these relationships are going, the big thing is Disney is showing opposite sex friendship really heavy if you look at it its true when it shows more of everyone having moments or scenes excluding Lucas and Riley becasue they want to show how a girl and boy can friends and care for each other because nowadays everyone states that girls and boys can't be friends, but that's what Disney is proving wrong to us so again like it or not we know who is the love interest in the show and even if they don't last no one in the group will date each other thats just basic story telling and sitcom standards. I do agree Cory and Topanaga has failed Riley, which is kinda repeating history with Cory when he let his parents know how they seem to care about Shawn more than him so eventually Riley will have this moment becasue they already set the foundnation for that, but Cory as their teacher who tries to his best to teach them failed them all and with High School now their learning so it'll be something to see. But stated before this Riley's story and it always will be kinda like Harry Potter series the story is about the boy who lives and yes his supporting cast had major roles and life changing events, but the story never lost focus on Harry himself so this is will be the same with Riley her story and whoever her love interest 9 times out of 10 she'll end up with that person its just simple facts so as much as we all want different it just not like that Riley will end up with Lucas will they last maybe maybe not, will they other relationships of course will it be with their other friends no so no Maya with Lucas and no Riley with Farkle its just not going to happen becasue it'll destroy the friendships worst than this non love triangle thing between Riley Maya and Lucas. But from what I've seen Season 3 might be the best yet, but only time will tell.